San valentín
by Banghg
Summary: Felíz día de San Valentín, Lincoln Loud. (Fic de concurso para Bloody Valentine - The Loud House en Español)


.

.

.

**Feliz día de San Valentín**

**...**

_Te perdono._

_Te perdono porque te amo._

_Todas ellas te quieren, pero eres mío y yo soy tuya._

_No dejaré que nadie te aparta de mí._

_Siempre juntos._

_Siempre tuya._

_Feliz día de San Valentín, Lincoln._

El sobre era demasiado colorido pese a tener tan macabro contenido. Estaba adornado con corazones y chispas brillantes, también olía a flores, no parecía ser el tipo de perfume común que se esfumaba después de unas horas, este le recordó a la fragancia que Lori solía usar solo los domingos por la noche cuando tenía el permiso de sus padres para regresar después de medianoche.

Fue un alivio que ninguna de sus hermanas lo encontrara antes que él, hubieran hecho un escándalo y luego habrían sacado conclusiones absurdas sobre el significado de la carta. ¿Una carta de amor amenazante? Lincoln había escuchado de ellas en la internet, se estaban haciendo muy populares. Lincoln no entendía como algunos chicos o chicas podrían encontrar algo romántico en ser amenazados o creer que sus padres fueron secuestrados por una cita, pero no quería formar parte de ese grupo. Hizo una bola de papel con el sobre y la carta y las arrojó al bote de basura junto al escritorio. Tendría que ocultarlo bajo barias capas de papel de dibujo si no quería que Lana lo encontrara en una de sus incursiones al basurero en busca de refrigerios.

Dos semanas después, Lincoln recordaría el momento exacto en que botó aquella carta. La elevación de la bola de papel antes de caer en medio del cesto de basura y se preguntaría si la policía ya la había archivado junto a los demás registros del caso.

-Las chicas pueden ser muy extrañas –murmuró con una leve risa antes de abrir el último volumen de Ace Savvy.

* * *

Lincoln había sido eliminado muy rápido del juego de quemados, el primer disparo de Jordan le había dado antes de completar la formación serpiente y terminó sentado en la esquina del gimnasio esperando a que alguien atrapara el balón para poder regresar, una oportunidad que el otro equipo no les estaba dando. Cualquiera podría ver que Jordan dirigía el equipo con fuerza y cada uno de sus tiros era tan certero como mortal. Lincoln no le dio al equipo otros cinco minutos si esto continuaba así.

En lugar de sentirse decepcionado o molesto por la derrota, Lincoln no podía dejar de ver a Jordan moverse por todo el campo de juego. Suspiró profundamente al verla saltar con una sonrisa en sus labios después de acertar su último tiro directamente contra la nariz de Rusty. A Jordan le gustaba jugar rudo cuando se trataba de los quemados, parecía ser su juego predilecto, nunca la había moverse tan rápido y elegantemente antes.

-¡Está prohibido apuntar a los bajos! –Zach gritó con desesperación antes de caer al piso sujetando su entrepierna.

Tanta destreza.

Lincoln no lo había notado sino hasta hace unas pocas semanas, lo linda y divertida que podía ser Jordan. Jordan era muy diferente a cualquiera de las chicas que había conocido antes, no parecía tener distinción en lo que se refería al nivel social dentro de la escuela. Eso le daba una oportunidad a cualquiera de ser su amigo.

La invitaría a salir. Lincoln lo decidió mientras la veía volver a saltar y arrojar la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia Liam, su amigo dio una vuelta en el aire antes de caer al piso. Cualquiera podría ver que Jordan aprovechaba como el entrenador coqueteaba con la enfermera para jugar a su modo, era realmente una chica astuta.

¿Pero cómo? Lincoln no quería pararse frente a ella e invitarla al arcade a jugar videojuegos y comer algo, sería demasiado obvio y vergonzoso, especialmente si le decía que no y luego se reía de él. No, no se reiría de él. Al contrario, Jordan sería muy amable y le diría que podrían seguir siendo amigos. Lincoln no sabía porque eso le sonaba mucho peor.

-Nadie le regalará chocolates en San Valentín, eso es seguro –Zach se sentó junto a él todavía sujetando su entrepierna –. Es demasiado bruta para ser una chica.

San Valentín, esa era la solución. Podía preparar algo para San Valentín, algo que a Jordan le gustara. Una carta de amor con chocolates y… bueno, quizás algo más al estilo de Jordan. Podría regalarle un balón de chocolate junto a entradas para el siguiente juego o una visita al arcade, tendría que gastar todos sus ahorros y volver a incursionarse dentro de los territorios prohibidos dentro del sofá para por dinero suficiente, pero al final podría valerlo.

Lincoln lo había decidido: Jordan sería su San Valentín.

-¿Eh? ¿Lincoln? ¿Me estás escuchando? Creo que Clyde se desmayó –Liam apuntó a la cancha de juego donde Clyde se mantenía boca abajo dejando escapar pequeñas convulsiones.

* * *

El entrenador había recordado demasiado tarde que estaba en medio de una clase, pero en el momento exacto en que Jordan dejó inconsciente a otro jugador que terminó siendo parte de su propio equipo. Ahora Jordan tenía que recoger todas las pelotas del juego como castigo, también guardar los colchones y equipo de gimnasia.

-Valió la pena –murmuró mientras hacía girar el balón sobre su dedo índice y arrojó el valón dentro de la canasta.

Una sombra comenzó a agrandarse junto a ella, al verla Jordan se dio la vuelta y sonrió –. Hey, ¿Quieres darme una mano aquí? Creo que el entrenador solo quería que alguien más hiciera su trabajo. ¿Qué dices? Podemos hacerlo divertido.

* * *

El cuerpo tardó una hora en ser descubierto. Su cuerpo se encontraba tirado boca abajo frente a la cesta de pelotas, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente rojo por la sangre y su boca se mantenía abierta. Había sido un golpe con objeto contundente detrás de la cabeza, el charco de sangre que formó recorría varios metros.

Nadie vio nada.

Las cámaras instaladas en los pasillos para aumentar la seguridad resultaron ser falsas, el director Hugins había ordenado colocarlas y guardado el resto del dinero.

Las clases fueron suspendidas el resto del mes mientras la policía iniciaba una investigación. De todas formas, muchos padres no querrían seguir enviando a sus hijos a un lugar donde había sucedido un crimen tan grave, al menos no mientras el responsable no apareciera.

¿Pero quién podría haber matado a Jordan? Y ¿Por qué?

* * *

Lincoln acudió a la policía junto a sus padres en cuanto la carta apareció sobre todas las demás en el recibidor. Nuevamente adornada con corazones y colores, pero esta vez tenía una carta sonriente en el centro. El perfume de flores no había cambiado. Cuando Lincoln la abrió había esperado encontrar un mensaje de amor y lamento por lo ocurrido. Jordan era una chica muy querida por todos en la escuela, Lincoln no podía pensar en nadie que hubiera querido lastimarla.

Lo que encontró en cambio casi lo hizo vomitar. Había un moño azul con manchas oscuras en él, Lincoln lo reconoció casi al instante después de verlo. Su respiración falló mientras leía el contenido de la carta entre sus dedos temblorosos.

_Ella no te merecía. _

_Puedes guardar el moño si quiere, como un recordatorio de lo que le pasa a las perras que tratan de alejarte de mí._

_Te amo._

Y el resto de la carta era solo la imagen de un gran corazón rojo.

Sus padres estaban sentados a ambos lados de él, Lori los esperaba fuera de la puerta, solo los habían dejado entrar a ellos tres. Ambos padres sujetaban fuertemente las manos de su único hijo mientras Lincoln contaba su historia. Sobre la mesa, el moño azul de Jordan había sido puesto dentro de una bolsa de plástico. A Lincoln le costaba hablar mientras sollozaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas rojas.

Estaba aterrado.

Había tomado la carta como una broma o una declaración cruel.

-¿Dónde está la primera carta? –la voz del policía era demasiado seca, a Lincoln le incomodaba pero trató de disimularlo.

-Creo… ah… creo que debe estar… -respiró hondo, su nariz estaba tapada –. En la basura… no creí que fuera grave.

El policía le dijo algo a su compañero, un hombre obeso que incomodaba al Sr. Lynn por la forma en que sus ojos se desviaban sin disimulo hacia el escote de Rita.

-Vamos a buscar esa carta y nos aseguraremos de que tengas vigilancia, niño –el policía le sonrió. Lincoln solo quería salir de allí y meterse a la cama, quizás a Lynn no le molestaría volver a dormir con él por una semana o dos –. ¿Tenía alguna relación especial con la chica? ¿O quizás te rechazó de alguna forma? –se acercó un poco mientras hablaba.

-E-era mi amiga, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, tú sabes Lincoln. Tenemos que asegurarnos de todo, ¿No tenías ningún rencor o algo?

-¿Qué está insinuando oficial? –Sr. Lynn preguntó seriamente –. Mi hijo vino aquí porque algún psicópata le envió el moño de esa pobre niña por correo junto a una declaración de amor. Necesita protección, no un interrogatorio.

El policía se encogió de hombros y levantó ambas manos aun lado de su cabeza –. Son preguntas de protocolo.

-Pues creo que ya terminamos aquí –Rita se levantó sin soltar la mano de su hijo y le dio una mirada desagradable al policía obeso –. Ni siquiera lo pienses, cerdo –. El obeso solo se rió por lo bajo.

* * *

Lincoln no se atrevió a ir al entierro de Jordan después de recibir la carta, lo sentía inadecuado, pero envió a Clyde junto a una flor de su parte para arrojar sobre el ataúd. La iba a extrañar mucho, Lincoln no podía creer que no volvería a ver su sonrisa o sentir sus balones contra su rostro. Y todo porque… porque alguna clase de loco le había enviado una carta de amor.

¿Esto era siquiera real? La policía requisó la primera carta cuando la encontró enterrada entre un montón de bocetos de súper héroe en su bote de basura.

Dese el día en que encontró el moño, sus hermanas se habían mantenido demasiado atentas de él, Lisa incluso intentó crear una serie de bots voladores que lo vigilarían las veinticuatro horas, la idea no le pareció tan mala hasta que uno de ellos explotó y el otro intentó armar una rebelión contra la tiránica humanidad.

Al final, Lynn durmiendo junto a él con un bate de baseball resultó ser la única seguridad con la que pudo contar el resto de la semana.

Lincoln necesitaba aire.

-Lynn, no creo que te dejen quedarte si sigues cargando eso –Lincoln señaló el bate sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Por ahora no me han dicho nada, Linc –porque nadie quería acercarse a la chica con el bat de metal que gruñía siempre que alguien se acercaba –. Tu solo disfruta tu soda, yo te cubro hermanito.

-Entonces… ¿Dance dance? –Clyde mencionó frente a él. Lincoln agradecía poder ver a su mejor amigo cara a cara, el resto de la semana solo pudo escuchar su voz por la radio –. Vamos a hacer lo que quieras hoy Lincoln.

Toda esa atención y protección eran agradables, pero a la vez incomoda. Quizás era demasiado temprano para que saliera, Lincoln aun no podía olvidar a Jordan. Antes de su muerte había decidido ser su San Valentín, ahora tendría que llevar esos chocolates a su tumba en una semana, si se atrevía a salir de casa entonces.

Hasta ahora la policía no parecía haber encontrado nada, pero si habían estacionado la patrulla frente a su casa… con el policía obeso tras el volante para desagrado de su madre. Rita ahora lo llamaba El Cerdo cuando alguna de sus hijas lo mencionaba y como su atención siempre caía sobre el escote de las mayores.

Habían enviado algunas quejas sobre él, pero hasta ahora no parecían haber hecho nada para arreglarlo.

-¡Hey, Lincoln! ¡Wow! –Stella retrocedió con un salto cuando la punta del bate acabó debajo de su barbilla. A Lynn solo le faltó gruñir para parecer un perro rabioso.

-Lynn, espera. Stella es una amiga, la chica nueva… ya sabes…

-¿La chica que te gustaba?

Lincoln se sonrojó fuertemente, Stella en cambio solo se rio un poco para agregar más humillación al momento.

-Sólo baja el bate, Lynn.

Stella se sintió más segura para hablar cuando Lynn bajó su bate, pero la castaña no retrocedió mientras la miraba fijamente, atenta a cada movimiento sospechoso.

-¿Nuevo guardaespaldas, Lincoln? Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí.

-Han pasado… cosas –la mueca de Stella le indicó que ella creía saber que eran esas cosas, pero se equivocaba. Mientras Stella podría estar pensando en la muerte de Jordan, Lincoln había pensado concretamente en las cartas de amor –Me alegra ver que estás bien, Stella.

-Por ahora, mis padres están pensando en mudarse de nuevo. Si no es fuera de Royall Woods, posiblemente me cambien de escuela –suspiró. No podía culpar a sus padres por querer cambiarla de escuela.

Lincoln lo lamentó profundamente. Stella había sido una chica increíble y una de las mejores amigas que había podido hacer después de entender que no buscaba algo más. Se sentía un poco ridículo al recordar como su atención se les había subido a la cabeza al resto del grupo, Stella fue muy amable al darles otra oportunidad.

-Stella, ¿Quieres jugar un rato con nosotros? –Clyde se lanzó hacia el frente antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder –. Ya que estamos aquí tratemos de divertirnos un poco entre amigos –. Olvidar sus problemas y el incidente en la escuela.

-Me parece una idea genial –Stella aceptó de inmediato. ¿Era tan normal que todo pasara tan rápido? No habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al día, aunque Lincoln no había hecho mucho aquella semana de todas formas, le hubiera gustado saber más sobre Stella –.

-Clyde, no sé…

-Necesitas animarte un poco, hermano –su forma de hablar fue mucho más seria de lo que Lincoln recordaba haberlo oído nunca. ¿Tan mal se veía?

-Ve bro, recuerda que estoy para cubrirte las espaldas –estrechó los ojos mientras observaba a Stella.

Stella retrocedió un paso con una débil sonrisa.

* * *

Fue una tarde agradable, después de las primeras dos horas Lynn por fin bajó su bate frente a Stella. Lincoln se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, incluso podría haberse encontrado con Rusty y el resto y ser como cualquier otra tarde de domingo que pasan en el arcade.

-Uff… necesito tomar algo frío –Stella se limpió el sudor de la frente –. No creí que fueras tan buena golpeando al topo, Lynn.

-No importa de qué clase de juego se trate, soy la número uno en todo, especialmente si se trata de golpear algo fuertemente en la cabeza –. Se dio un ligero golpe en la mano con el bate.

Clyde golpeó levemente a Lincoln con el codo indicándole a Stella, Lincoln negó con la cabeza. No era momento para intentar coquetear, y Stella ya había demostrado su falta de interés en tener un novio por ahora. Clyde suspiró un poco decepcionado. Realmente era un buen amigo, con algunos nervios desmedidos pero agradable.

-¡Cielos, ya es tarde! –Stella vio su reloj antes de que la lata de coca llegara a sus labios –. Tengo que irme, chicos. Pero hoy fue agradable, tenemos que repetirlo. Voy por la máxima puntuación, Lynn.

-Sigue soñando, Stella –Lynn se rio junto a ella.

-Lincoln –Stella lo envolvió en un abrazo antes de que pudiera decir nada –. No sé qué te ocurre, pero tienes una amiga con la que puedes contar si quieres hablar con ella.

Lincoln bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas rojas y asintió. El abrazo se había sentido cálido, un poco pegajoso por el sudo que todavía recorría el cuerpo de Stella. Pero agradable.

-Adiós chicos.

-Adiós –respondieron todos al unisón.

Lynn lo vio con una sonrisa gran sonrisa en sus labios –. Linda novia, Linky.

-¡Cállate, Lynn!

* * *

Mismo modus operandi: un golpe en la nuca con objeto contundente. El cuerpo se mantuvo con vida hasta que la ambulancia llegó, declararon a Stella muerta antes de llegar al hospital. No creyeron que se hubiera salvado. El asesino la había golpeado un número todavía indefinido de veces detrás de la cabeza. La escena del crimen era un desastre, con la sangre salpicando todo el lugar.

Lincoln solo pudo imaginar una enorme sandía que es golpeada con un bate una y otra vez, dejando salir su jugo y semillas por todo el lugar. Le dieron arcadas, si Rita no lo hubiera abrazado posiblemente hubiera vomitado cuando lo mencionaron.

-¿Por qué sigue diciendo esas cosas delante de mi hijo? –Rita le gritó al oficial.

-Señora, la víctima fue encontrada en un callejón. No había rastros de que hubiera sido forzada, mínimo tendría que conocer al asesino.

-¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver con mi hijo? –Sr. Lynn ya no controlaba su lenguaje. Estaba demasiado ofendido con el policía frente a él, no dejaba de lanzar indirectas hacia Lincoln y la víctima.

El policía colocó unas fotografías sobre la mesa –La cámara de seguridad del arcade indica que su hijo estuvo junto a la víctima dos días antes de su muerte, se les ve muy a gustos –en la foto se veía a Lincoln abrazando a Stella. Lincoln no pudo tolerar aquella imagen y comenzó a llorar. Odiaba todo esto.

-Mi hijo no es culpable de nada, y si ese cerdo que tienen apostado fuera de nuestra casa hiciera algo más que mirar a mi esposa e hijas sabrían que no a salido en tres días. Nos vamos –. Sr. Lynn tomó el brazo de su hijo con cuidado y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Lincoln no podía caminar por si mismo. Su mente seguía atrapada en el último momento en que vio a Stella con vida.

-_Adiós chicos._

* * *

Una galleta. Lincoln la sostuvo entre sus dedos sentado en la parada del autobús. Cookie las estaba repartiendo como una muestra gratis para promocionar la pastelería de su familia. Lincoln la encontró en la parada del autobús. No había hablado con ella en meses, por lo general se mantenía siempre con sus amigas y no tenía tiempo para él.

-Puedo darte otra si quieres, a mi mamá no le gustará, pero creo que lo necesitas.

-Gracias Cookie, no recuerdo la última vez que comí una galleta –no había comido casi nada desde que todo ocurrió.

Cookie se sentó junto a él y Lincoln sintió miedo. Se había escapado de Lynn, su hermana no lo dejaba respirar un segundo, ni siquiera ara ir al baño, y se dirigía a casa de Clyde para descansar un poco de todo el asunto. No necesitaba que otra niña se acercara a él después de lo ocurrido con Stella.

-Cookie, no deberías…

-¿Qué? No puedo sentarme aquí, Lincoln. No e podido hablar con casi nadie desde que… todo ocurrió –las muertes –. Y mis padres ya están viendo otras escuelas a las que mandarme, me gustaría poder hablar con un amigo aunque fuera por un minuto.

-¿Somos amigos? –. A Lincoln le hubiera gustado no sonar tan sorprendido.

Cookie frunció el ceño y pareció dispuesta a quitarle la galleta de las manos –. Sé que no hablamos mucho, pero siempre me pareciste un chico agradable. Algo loco en ocasiones, pero volvías las clases más interesantes.

Lincoln no se había considerado a si mismo un payaso, al menos no hasta que fue a la escuela vestido como uno. Esa fue una semana alocada.

-Extraño esas clases –Lincoln le dio una mordida a la galleta –. Está buena.

-Porque tienen mi néctar de amor –Cookie abrió mucho los ojos y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Lincoln casi vomitó antes de que Cookie comenzara a reír divertida. No la creía que pudiera hacer esa clase de chistes.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Lincoln.

-Muy divertida, Cookie.

* * *

-Tenemos que dejar de vernos así, Lincoln.

Esta vez Lincoln no sostenía las manos de sus padres, en cambio ellos mantenían sus manos sobre sus hombros. En lugar de Lori, todas sus hermanas los esperaban fuera de aquella puerta.

-Mismo modus operandi, sin señales de forcejo o resistencia. Pero… -levantó un dedo –. Su boca estaba repleta de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Un cambio tétrico, ¿No crees?

Lincoln golpeó la mesa tan fuerza que incluso el oficial retrocedió –. ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?! ¡Un monstruo está matando niñas a mi alrededor y todo lo que pueden hacer es llamarme como si- como sí yo hubiera hecho algo!

-Lincoln, cálmate –. Rita acarició su espalda.

-Está bien señora, esperaba esta reacción –el oficial sonrió –. ¿Qué dices, Lincoln? ¿Te gustaría golpearme en la cabeza justo ahora?

Lincoln sollozó con fuerza.

-¡Suficiente de esto! –Sr. Lynn se levantó. Por primera vez en toda su vida tenía grandes deseos de golpear a alguien, no le importaba si se tratara de un policía –. Me comunicaré con sus superiores –leyó el nombre en la placa –Rick. No voy a dejar que esté tratando de esta forma a mi hijo.

-Y dígale a ese cerdo que no vuelva a nuestra calle –Rita terminó.

* * *

El Cerdo no se fue, pero en lugar de él ahora había dos patrullas que vigilaban la casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Al menos los oficiales de la segunda patrulla parecían interesados en hacer su trabajo. Revisaban una cámara ocasionalmente y se mantenían atentos a cualquier persona que pasar por la calle.

¿Qué hacia la policía? Lori había repetido esas palabras cientos de veces a lo largo de la semana. Faltaban dos días para San Valentín y Lincoln estaba seguro de que ya no iría a pasarlo en casa de Bobby. Ninguna de sus hermanas parecía muy interesada en el romance en estos momentos. Sus padres ahora se desvelaban por las noches siempre atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Lisa había reforzado su vigilancia a toda la cuadra. ¿Eso era adecuado? Quizás debería buscar algún responsable o persona sospechosa. Lincoln agradecía las preocupaciones, pero le interesaba más que el responsable estuviera tras las rejas, y saber porqué.

¿Por qué él?

-Lo odio. No me importa si es una chica enamorada o un loco fuera de serie. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

-Lincoln, cálmate –la voz de Clyde sonaba algo distorsionada por la radio.

-No voy a calmarme, Clyde. Nunca en mi vida creí que pudiera llegar a temer y odiar tanto a una persona –Lincoln se tragó la bilis en su garganta. El sentimiento seguía presionando su pecho sin dejarlo escapar –. Si realmente me ama debería… debería morir… ¡Me sentiré más seguro cuando esté muerto!

-Lincoln, trata de relajarte. No actúas como tú.

-¡Actuar como yo! ¡Tres chicas están muertas y todo lo que hicieron fue hablar conmigo! Quiero que el responsable se muera. Que se tire de algún edificio y se haga la cabeza pedazos como ellas.

Lincoln lo dejó salir todo esa noche. Maldijo y amenazó de muerte durante más de una hora, dejando salir todo su miedo, furia e impotencia. Más de una de sus hermanas lo escuchó, pero no dijeron nada. Lincoln estaba en una de las peores posiciones en el incidente y tenía todo el derecho a desquitarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor, hermano? –Clyde preguntó con calma.

-…Sí. Lo siento Clyde, tenía que dejarlo salir.

-Está bien, Lincoln. Ya verás que todo va a solucionarse. Confía en mí.

-Confió en ti, Clyde. Confió en ti con mi vida.

* * *

Lincoln no se quedó para ver como el ataúd bajaba. Ya no sabía que creer o en quién confiar. Era día de San Valentín y todo lo que tenía entre sus manos era la vida de tres chicas y quién creyó era su mejor amigo.

-_Quiero que el responsable muera._

La confesión fue encontrada junto al arma homicida, la policía todavía no a comparado los rastros de sangre pero por el estado del tubo no tienen dudas de que se trata del arma que mató a Jordan, Stella y a Cookie.

_Tu deseo se volverá realidad, Lincoln._

_Tu amor secreto, Clyde._

Dos simples oraciones, una confesión para la policía de como lo hizo con su letra y un sentimiento de duda y confusión que no había abandonado a Lincoln desde que la policía informó a su familia del incidente.

No se había estrellado la cabeza al saltar desde un edificio, pero se había tragado tres somníferos y se cortó las venas. No había esperado nada de eso de Cyde, ni que fuera un asesino o que se suicidara de esa forma.

¿Era realmente el responsable? Lincoln no lo sabía.

Sentado en una banca alejado del entierro, no podía ver a los señores McBrite a la cara, y su familia lo dejó estar solo en ese momento.

-Hey, Lincoln –la voz era dulce y tranquila, Lincoln tardó un segundo el reconocerla.

-¿Cristina?

Cristina se sentó con cuidado junto a él. Estaba usando un vestido y sombrero negro, le gustaba ir arreglado a cualquier evento y un funeral no sería diferente. ¿Pero qué hacía en el funeral de Clyde?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todos estamos aquí, Lincoln –Cristina le habló. Hacía mucho que no le hablaba directamente –. La clase entera estuvo en cada uno de los funerales, eras el único que faltó.

Ahora se sentía peor.

-Está bien, no puedo culparte después de… ya sabes.

Así que la voz ya se estaba corriendo. Eso solo lo hacía sentir peor.

-Lamento lo de Clyde, no lo conocí pero me pareció-

-Era un asesino. Un monstruo que hizo mi vida una mierda durante dos semanas… y era mi amigo –. Lincoln aún no lo creía.

Cristina lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que pudiera llorar, la confusión de la acción lo desconectó durante unos segundos… luego recordó a Stella y trató de alejarla.

-Soy tu amiga, Lincoln. Puedes hablar conmigo desde ahora si quieres –Cristina se negó a soltarlo.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que ser tan amable –Lincoln la forzó a separarse –. Todavía debes estar molesta por el video –trató de sonreir un poco. Alejarse del pensamiento de que su amigo era un monstruo asesino.

Cristina solo se rió –. La verdad me dio mucha gracias, incluso esperé a que me detuvieras de cambiarme de clases como en una película de amor. Aunque al final fue la despecha.

-Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, lo lamento si te ofendí.

-Fue tierno –Cristina solo le sonrió. Lincoln no recordaba las veces que fantaseó con esa sonrisa, le había gustado Cristina desde que tenía nueve años y no comenzó a ver a otras chicas hasta que se convenció de que lo odiaba.

Hablaron hasta que atardeció y Lori lo llamó desde la distancia.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo, Cristina. Lamento si te hice perder el tiempo.

Cristina le dio un abrazo en respuesta, esta vez Lincoln no la apartó.

-Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Lincoln. Seré tu mejor amiga desde ahora…

Eso se sintió como la punta de una navaja, pero a la vez lo relajó.

-…Siempre que quieras… siempre juntos… siempre tuya… feliz día de San Valentín, Lincoln.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Cristina.


End file.
